


Would It Really Kill You If We Kissed?

by inksunsets



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: BUT THEY ARE ON COLLEGE GUYS, Carlos is still a nerd, College!AU, Evie and Mal are the queens of party, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, You are welcome, a little Bal on the background because <333, a little mentions of alcohol too but on just at the begining, and then smut, because i tried to write it but i failed like the best, but like really soft, like a loooot, the best thing honestly just imagine them at university, yeah fluff is my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksunsets/pseuds/inksunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Jay aren’t kids anymore. They are not confused, sad, scared of their parents or hoping for a path to become clear for them. They’ve chosen, they’ve grown up closer than ever, and they are definetly having fun at College.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Really Kill You If We Kissed?

Mal and Evie found that parties were growing on them two years after they’ve arrived Auradon, and one before they found themselves at University. So when the time for the four of them to step in their classes came they were filled with different kinds of hoping. They already knew exactly the kind of person they wanted to be, and yes, they were going to study and try their best, but they were also planning to have some fun.

Fun, for Jay and Carlos the first moths meant late nights playing video games or talking about anything. They were like velcro, so excuses to study, have lunch or go for walks together weren’t necessary at all. But on the other side, the girls knew exactly where to go on weekends, and even how to skip curfew whatever day it was; so of course, they dragged Jay and Carlos with them eventually.

By the end of the first year, with “The past is past, forgive forget” silent philosophy carved inside every student at campus, they were still known as “The Rotten Four”, but more as a joke accepted with a laugh, even from the College deans.

This superb combo consisted in: Evie and Mal, a.k.a the wizards, since they made two bottles of whiskey yield one hundred and twenty five people, leaving them all completely drunk one night before the finals, but without a trace of hungover the other day. Everybody knew, though, a little magic had been involved. Mal studied Art at the Humanities School, in the East part of the campus; while Evie was a Chemistry student.

Jay, the thief, who gained this nickname after using his skills- apparently forgotten- to open the Tourney field gates one Saturday at two am to throw a party. He studied Architecture, but the ‘study’ part was open to arguments. Jay enjoyed his scholarship because of being a Sport Star and –the authorities wouldn’t admit it- having a great smile.

Carlos, the genius, who managed to deactivate the electricity system on two opportunities, so the alarms placed in the campus wouldn’t alert anyone that they were having the most badass party in the world. An Engineer student tied up in the Technology field, whose grades couldn’t be beaten. And why not, an excellent DJ almost every weekend.

Yet, they all managed to have lunch together nearly every day. The Rotten Four (except Mal, maybe), though, were practically unaware of their influence over the students, but if you asked anyone on the College what they thought about Jay and Carlos, the answer was always the same.

“Pff, man, they are hooking up”

Everyone seemed to notice except them.

Carlos was gay, it was a known fact like saying the Sun shines, but Jay was just sexual, with everything it involved. Flirting was his second nature, and the sexual vibes between the two friends seemed to drain everybody in. It was in the air. Secretly, the entire campus was waiting for it to explode, for them to start fucking in the middle of the green zone. Carlos and Jay would just keep looking at each other, making love with their pupils without knowing, unconsciously touching, being themselves in front of everyone, not matter when.

“Carlos! What’s the fifth element?” Jay said one night, almost drunk.

“Uh, I don’t know, love?”

“No, Helium, you silly.”

Carlos broke out laughing first, throwing his head back like a little kid and touching his stomach while saying “You’re so stupid”. And that was when Jay knew, although feeling numb because of the alcohol, his joke didn’t go well. First, because helium wasn’t the fifth element on the periodic table. But most important, because that feeling he had been ignoring since he met Carlos back on the Isle hit him, stronger than ever, and took him totally out of guard. Something triggered Jay to kiss the hell out of that mouth that had just insulted him. It was a rush of fever, it burned his veins. And surely, it scared him to dead. Jay chocked; ashamed, uncomfortable, attracted, and possessed.

“What? Shut up.”

“Make me.” There was that tense, thick look, that made Jay want to punch Carlos so he would stop being such a nerd before shut him up for real, make him beg between sighs and moans.

“Ugh, get a room.” Mal said with a smirk. But the truth was sexual tension owned the entire college.

.

Carlos knew a bit later, that Tuesday he was waiting for Jay to meet him at the Science and Technology School’s Cafeteria. He saw Ben –who was studying Political Sciences- looking at Mal while she was drawing something in her sketchbook. She was totally drained on it, doing that thing she often did with his tongue whenever she was concentrated, and Ben had his eyes locked in her face, like it was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Suddenly, she lifted his head.

“What?” Carlos read Mal’s lips. As an answer, Ben kissed her forehead.

He felt like someone was squeezing his chest as a thought came up to his mind in a rush. He craved that kind of love. But, the moment was so intimate that Carlos felt bad for watching it, so he looked at the door instead, just to see Jay coming in.

Some girls greeted him with kisses on the cheek, and Jay had something to say to each one. As he could not resist flirting once in his life. Of course. Carlos rolled his eyes without helping it. He thought, oh my god, go away, as if any of you had a chance, he’s min- and there he stopped, feeling overwhelmed.

“Hi” Jay said when he reached Carlos, with a big smile as always, but this time it made Carlos ache so bad he felt like holding himself.

“Hi.”

“Man, you look like you need to take a shit. What’s wrong?”

“Hmm? No, everything’s fine.”

“Sure. Do you really want to study here?”

“Fuck, no.” He sighed, being honest. “I wanna go to the dorm” Carlos stood up and took a moment to put his books back in his bag, when he noticed a small box inside it. It was pink, with a red ribbon. He was still being a curious person despite the years, so he opened it without thinking twice, instantly wishing he wouldn’t.

It was a bottle of lube and condoms. And a piece of paper. “Just in case you need them, little lovebirds. xoEvie.”

Carlos freezed, his face burning with pure embarrassment. Then he closed the belt with the thought, I’m so gonna kill her.

“Let’s go” Jay grabbed the bag from his hand, completely unaware, and hanged it over his shoulder.

Carlos watched him speechless. He understood in a sudden why everyone made jokes about them.

.

They walked slowly. It was a hot day outside and that was not helping Carlos at all, because from the corner of his eye he could see Jay’s t-shit tighten up to the muscles of his chest

“I think I’m going to skip the first period tomorrow so I can sleep a little more before the test.” Jay said, but Carlos was frowning at an uncertain point on the trees. “Carlos.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Where are you, bro. I said I’m skipping the first period tomorrow.”

“Training?”

“No, I want to sleep a couple of hours more.”

“Sure.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

“What are you planning to do?”

“About what?”

“What? Land on Earth Carlos. What’s going on?”

“Is nothing, I’m tired. I can’t concentrate. I’m thinking about sex.” Carlos felt ice running through his veins when the last sentence escaped his lips. He wasn’t exactly thinking about sex, he was trying not to look at Jay’s fingers twisting his own hair while talking. “I mean I- whatever.”

“So you are thinking about me?” Jay burst into laughs.

It was just a joke, but Carlos felt like passing out. The air was suddenly too thick and hot to breathe it. This is what everyone talks about.

“Why are you always making sexual references?” He tried to hide the fact his voice trembled with a laugh, getting into the game anyways.

“What? You just mentioned it. Besides, I’m a sexual reference.” Jay had that arrogant look on his face, but when he looked at Carlos there was something else behind the joke. Something wild.

Carlos threw a playful punch to Jay’s stomach, but the boy caught his hand.

“You should try doing exercise”

“You’re so full of it, I don’t need to go to the gym”

“You’d like it” Jay was stroking gently Carlos’ inner arm with his fingertips while looking directly in his eyes. “We do lots of different exercises… Some involving, legs, arms…” He was too close now, they’ve already stopped walking. “…hips.” Jay moved quickly after he had finished the word, and took Carlos from behind the knees, throwing him over his shoulder with a loud laugh.

“What the hell Jay!” Carlos felt the fabric of his own bag on the cheek, because Jay was still carrying it. Damn, he was strong. “Put me down”

“Oh you better don’t ask for it twice.”

.

When they arrived the dorm, Carlos crashed on the couch with a loud sigh. Jay looked at him trying not to breathe. He had known, kissed and even had sex with really cute people, but they could never be compared with Carlos. Especially when he was lying like that, absolutely peaceful, with his eyes closed, eyelashes intertwined, freckles splattered all over his skin. Carlos never lost the habit of dyeing the tips of his hair, and now he also had grown a little beard. As far as Jay concerned, it was hot. He was beautiful, and the important difference was, Jay had never ever touched Carlos in any non-friendly way.

He realized it was killing him.

“I’m hungry” he let out, so Carlos would have to reply. Jay wanted him to talk just because of the torturous pleasure of seeing how his lips moved.

“Well, move your ass and cook something.”

“Pff.” Jay huffed. “Sure. Why don’t you better move your ass so I can sit like a normal person?”

Carlos glanced at him and stood up. “I’ll make coffee.”

“With sugar please.” Carlos rolled his eyes and Jay smiled, thinking it was really nice when Carlos looked mad but seemed to swallow the anger to let him do whatever he wanted. It made him feel kind of special; warm.

It didn’t make sense to be in on the couch without Carlos there, so Jay followed him to the kitchen.

“I asked for food and you’re making me coffee, what a terrible mother.”

“You didn’t ask for food, sucker. Now you’ll drink the coffee or I’ll have to shut you up.” Jay remembered the night Carlos dared ‘Make me’ but didn’t have time to respond. “Can you give me some cups?”

And it happened, it exploded.

When Jay finished drinking his coffee, he wanted to leave the cup on the sink, so he approached it. But Carlos thought he was going to leave it on the right side, so he moved to his left, and Jay had to literally corner him to leave the goddamned cup.

Jay didn’t know what to do with all that closeness, so he leaned on the counter, scared to even breathe, enjoying and suffering at the same time. He relaxed his shoulders when Carlos showed no reaction. But they were so, so close, that with that movement, Carlos’s lips touched his skin. There, between his neck and shoulder, and Jay shivered.

He risked to look down, searching for Carlos’ expression. And he found him with his eyes closed, parted lips, slightly blushed. Gorgeous. Jay sighted again, and Carlos muttered his name before brushing his lips in every inch of skin he could find.

By this point Jay couldn’t help wrapping his arms around Carlos, who had buried his face in his chest, with a hand in his wrist line, before saying “Why you always smell good?” And everything was so intimate, finally, that made Jay smile.

“You always smell good, too.”

Jay’s body was big and warm, and made Carlos feel safe, at home. Jay’s hands on him made him feel wanted, attractive, irresistible; like if all his feelings were corresponded. After some seconds of stumbling on the kitchen in a mess of kisses on the neck Jay mumbled, “Can I kiss you, please?” And as a reply, in order to break all the tension they’ve been thought since forever, Carlos held his face and leaned on, connecting their lips.

All the rush disappeared in that second. That first kiss tasted like freedom, like victory, like finally, you son of a bitch. Jay broke it with a little laugh and Carlos smiled, with his eyes closed. Then they leaned again, Jay working Carlos’ mouth open and sliding his tongue in. He could not stop himself from biting his bottom lip, keep kissing, and then bite again. Everything after their tongues met was solid, unstoppable passion. They were so wrapped together it was hot everywhere; it felt so good that was almost painful.

Carlos interrupted the kiss, gasping for air, so Jay moved to leave kisses all along his jawline until he reached his earlobe and bite it. A hum escaped Carlos lips from the back of his throat and that was when they both decided it wasn’t enough and they needed to touch skin. Jay took a step and pulled Carlos’ shirt away with a quick move. Carlos felt warm fingers exploring his lower back.

“Bed.” He said on Jay lips, while pushing him gently, trying to reach the bedroom. When Carlos’ back hit the wall, the cold sensation made him shiver and as a reflect, he thrusted his hips forward. But Jay was so glued to him that the slightly friction between them made him moan, pleased. It had been low, deep, and almost animal. Carlos swallowed his own groan biting Jay’s lower lip, and the few threads of sanity and coherence left in him went to fucking hell.

He fisted the hem of Jay’s t-shirt to get it off, smirking on the kiss when he could finally touch him properly. He explored all of Jay torso with his hands, unzipping his jean by the way, still smiling. Jay was starting to bite his neck again when he hit something with his foot and almost fell. They both pulled apart for a second to look at the floor. Carlos recognized his bag and his eyes shined. In a rush, he took the small box and emptied its content on the floor. He took the lube and a condom and stood right in front of Jay, with both items in his hands, showing him.

“Holy Christ” Jay’s voice was scratchy, it was so hot.

They crashed on Carlos’ bed. Jay had already lost his jeans before entering the room.

“Why aren’t you already naked?” he said with a grin, leaving kisses in Carlos’ chest, going down with each one. “I’ll have to fix it” He added with his face directly over Carlos crotch, who whined in anticipation. Jay got rid of all the fabric left between them in a second.

He lowered even more, and kissed Carlos’ right calf. He had freckles even in his legs, he was a masterpiece, all sprawled in the sheets for him. Who would have thought? Jay left a trail of kisses all along Carlos body, with his eyes closed, just feeling the soft skin against his lips. Carlos watched him all the time without saying a thing, but he was shivering slightly.

“What are you doing?” He stuttered, intertwined his fingers in Jay’s hair, when he pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m making you love” Jay stated, while touching Carlos finally.

Carlos blushed and smiled, he felt like he had melted. His eyes fluttered shut. It wasn’t his first time having sex, but definitely, it was the first time someone made him love.

“Kiss me again” he pleaded. And after that moment, the room went hot again. They became a wet mess of limbs, groans and whines of pleasure. Everything felt so good it was almost an agony, until the final cries died between the sheets, and they were left reduced as only heavy breaths.

Sometime later, Jay could still feel the scratches and red marks in his back because of Carlos’ fingers, but both of them were tangled up in the sheets, filled with calm.

Carlos was brushing Jay’s hair with his fingers when he let out, “I always felt relieved that we were chosen together to come here, to Auradon.”

Jay looked at him without saying anything, so he would continue talking.

“I mean, I obviously was glad that the girls were coming, but I felt beyond relieved when I knew you were coming, too. I don’t think I could had left without you. I’d found a way to stay on the Isle. I- I don’t know, it’s something that I’m used to think very often. I never could picture myself without you, you’ve always been here.”

Jay was staring at him, and as if it was possible, he held Carlos even closer.

“You don’t have to think about it anymore, you know. I’m staying with you as always, I can’t be without you either”

Carlos was still touching Jay’s hair.

“You better be. You owe me two beers from the last Tourney game bet.”

Jay laughed in that way that made his eyes practically disappear. “You know what?, I’ve just decided I want to be an ecologist.”

“You what?”

“Yup. And you’ll need to have shower with me, you know, in order to save some water.”

Now it was time for Carlos to laugh.

After they’ve washed the other’s hair, talked about music and politics and the latest video games, Jay and Carlos were back on the bed. They really tried to keep it simple at first, but with the new found feeling of freedom, they realized nothing was stopping them from having the best sex of their life. Not at all.

.

“I KNEW IT!” Mal’s scream woke them up at the same time, shoked.

“Uh, this can’t be happening” Jay covered his head with the blanket.

“What, Mal?” Ben appeared at the bedroom door, and saw them. “I KNEW IT”

Carlos clenched before poking his head from under the sheets.

“It’s not what you think it is!” He claimed so sure that if Jay hadn’t fuck him so well the night before, he could have believed it. But Carlos sat up on the bed revealing a couple of marks on his neck. “It’s actually worst”

Evie was suddenly standing next to Mal and Ben too, with the bottle of lube between his fingers. Her eyes seemed to be just about to pop out of her head.

“OH. MY. GOD” Then she let out a long, shrill scream, jumping up and down. “YES. YES. YES” She pointed a finger at them. “You. Two little fuckers. I KNEW IT. You liked the little present, didn’t you?” Now she looked proud, like if she was thinking, whatever, I made you gays. “Congrats on the sex.”


End file.
